Torment
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: A young woman finds herself tormented by the demons and shadows that haunt her mind and life. Trapped in an insane asylum, she finds herself being approached by a man that calls himself the Observer.


**Torment**

_**Chapter 1**_

She was running.

She had no idea how long she had been running for. Minutes, hours, days, weeks? Although she knew what she was running from, it felt like she could never get away from it. It tormented her day and night, every waking and sleeping moment, all the time. No matter how much she tried to run, it always caught up with her, always tortured her.

There was no escape from it.

The young woman cried out when she tripped over something that protruded from the ground beneath her, making her fall hard onto the ground. She scrapped her palms and knees, feeling them begin to bleed. Her hazel eyes began to burn with tears.

Suddenly she felt something hit her side, causing her to cry out in agony. Her body was already heaving from running and something colliding with her side only made it harder to breathe. Something else hit her stomach and she coughed up blood, tears beginning to leak from her eyes.

"Oh, you are so pathetic!" A shrill, female voice laughed, almost literally in Shell's ear. "Why don't you go crawl in a hole and die? No one wants you here!"

A variety of laughter cut across the darkness, laughter that was loud and mocking, causing Shell to whimper as she was abused. She curled in around herself, crying out when she was hit with something sharp, causing a long cut across her side.

"Yeah! Everyone wants you to die! Even your own family does! They don't love you, no one ever will!" A male voice laughed.

Shell whimpered pathetically, trying to curl up, trying to make the voices go away. She was so sick, so tired, so weak. She wanted it all to stop, all of it. She wanted to live a normal life where she didn't have to hide her magnet so dangerous, supernatural creatures wouldn't come to her, wanting to tear her limb from useless limb.

She felt herself being rolled onto her stomach and then screamed out in agonizing pain as what felt like claws dragged themselves down her back, creating long, red and bleeding cuts. She sobbed, her chest heaving with the tears that continued to flow from her hazel eyes. She just wanted to die and have it all be over. She couldn't take this anymore.

She was tossed away like some rag doll, hitting the ground and rolling until she came to a stop. Her body was aching, sore, just wanting to shut down for good. But the voices wouldn't let her. They were going to torment her until she died, whether by her own hands or theirs.

She felt hands grabbing at her, dragging her down into the ground. "N-no!" She screamed, fighting against the hands that began to drag her down. She cried as long, black nails cut deeply into her sides, causing more pain to erupt through her body. Hands made their way up her body, one covering her mouth and another covering her head, leaving one eye left.

_Help..._

As she was pulled into darkness, Shell bolted up in her bed, gasping and breathing heavily. It had all been a dream, a nightmare. She whimpered and pulled the white shirt up, looking at the cuts on her skin. They weren't bleeding anymore, but they would have to be taken care of.

Another day, another night in the Indianapolis Insane Asylum. A place where the floors and walls were all white, too much white, why was it all fucking, pristine white? After a month of being here, white hurt her eyes greatly. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her so-called family. She knew it had been a really bad idea to tell them about what she was going through and to help her, they had decided to call for the men in the white coats to come take her away.

A month of being here was really making her lose what she had left of her sanity. She couldn't take being here anymore. She slowly got out of bed and went to her door, which was open for the day. Everyone's doors were open during the day. Lights out were at ten-thirty, including the doors all being locked.

The more dangerous patients were kept in a wing separate from the regular and minor patients. Shell was a minor category; harmful, but not dangerous enough to be put with the 'Deadly' patients. The regular and minor patients were kept in the same wing, while the deadly patients were kept in a separate wing. Shell though the asylum was smart to do that, instead of having everyone together in the same wing.

She grabbed her clothes for the day and headed off to take a shower, asking one of the minor patients, Christina to come with her. Christina was a slightly older woman, in her early 30's. She had blonde hair that was long and curly, and pale green eyes. She had poisoned her older sister for sleeping with her husband and when her husband found out, he had tried to kill Christina, but she killed him in self defense. So Christina had come here to the asylum for killing her older sister.

Christina had already taken her shower and when Shell had pulled her clothes off to reveal the new cuts, she helped Shell clean them up and bandage them up once Shell was done showering. "Do they hurt...?" Christina asked the younger girl.

Shell nodded slowly, but didn't say anything. She tended to be quiet most of the time, only speaking when she wanted or was forced to. After her shower, it was time with her appointment with her doctor/physician/psychiatrist. He was a young doctor, in his late twenties, with black hair and pale blue eyes. He was at least a foot taller than her and very gentle with her.

Shell walked into her doctor's office, Dr. Michael Skelton. He was sitting at his desk, going through her file. He looked up as she came in and smiled gently, then his smile faded when he saw her tired expression. "Another rough night?" He asked.

"You could say that." Shell replied tiredly and plopped down in the chair, leaning back.

"What was it about this time?" He asked, opening up to a new empty page in his notebook that he used for Shell's nightmares, putting the date and time down.

"Bullies..." Was all she said.

Skelton wrote down what she said and tried to get anything else out of her, but she refused to speak. She honestly just wanted to forget everything. Forget the nightmares, forget everyone, just forget everything.

For the rest of their hour together, Skelton got her weight, blood pressure and other things doctors needed to know. He noticed the bandages around her sides and back, but didn't say anything. He knew what it was and he tended to not ask her about it. "Alright, you are good to go." He said and touched her shoulder gently. "Just come to me if you ever have a problem, alright?" He said softly.

Shell nodded and shrugged herself out of his grip, then left the room. She really just wanted to get out of this hell hole. She wandered into the room where patients could sit while visiting with their families. She sat down in a chair, waiting for her so called family to come.

But they never did.

Her family never came to visit. The past couple times they did not come to visit her and for that, a hatred had begun to grow inside the pit of her stomach. She had no friends, no family, no one that cared about her, so why should she care about anyone else? By the end of the day when it was time for everyone to return to their cells for the night, Shell was silent. She was like a walking, ticking time bomb that when set off, no one could stop her.

She was walking to her cell/room when she was roughly pushed to the ground and then stepped on by a regular patient. "Stupid bitch." the patient muttered to themselves.

Shell felt something snap inside her.

She had been set off.

She slowly got up, looking menacing as she did. She took one step and then pounced on the female patient, knocking her to the ground violently. Shell grabbed a handful of the woman's hair and began slamming her face into the ground, over and over again until a maniacal smile came onto her face, showing how satisfied she was with the sound of bones crunching.

Two orderlies rushed over and pulled Shell off the now dead patient, one of them slamming a needle into Shell's arm. She hissed and thrashed and kicked, until the drug she was injected with began to make itself known in her brain. She was carried away to the separate wing where the deadly patients were kept. She was put into a straight jacket and thrown into a padded room, locking her inside.

There was a small window that let in just a bit of moonlight from outside, just enough for her to see the room. She had heard one of the orderlies call her a 'crazy bitch' before they left. But they were right. They were all right. She was nothing more than garbage that was thrown away. The forgotten one, the one who was always picked last, the one who never got to do anything because she had no friends.

A smile crossed her face and she began to chuckle, then it turned into hysterical laughing. What was the point of caring anymore? What was the point of living anymore? There was nothing in this world left for her. She laughed for a while and then broke down into sobs, collapsing onto her side and curling up.

She was going to die in this place, and she knew it.

She didn't know how long she felt that she had been in there, days, weeks, months? It was until her doctor finally came for her, looking mighty worried as an orderly opened the door, allowing Skelton to go inside Shell's cell. "You poor thing..." He whispered, as he knelt down in front of her. She had dark bags under her eyes, skin extremely pale from the lack of sunlight. If one would've thought, she would have been a ghost.

She looked up at him, eyes blinking. As if she didn't recognize her own doctor. Skelton wasn't surprised. It had been nearly a month since their last appointment and he had been furious to find out that she was thrown in and now labeled a deadly patient. Skelton knew Shell wasn't one of them, but she had been pushed to her breaking point.

It wasn't her fault.

"Come on...let's get you cleaned up." Skelton brought out the key the orderly had given him, unlocking the cuffs at Shell's back and releasing her from the straight jacket. Once she was free of it, he helped her up and out of the room, taking her back to where the minor and regular patients were. He asked Christina to help wash Shell up and then to bring Shell to his office.

Christina, Shell and a few other girls were in the shower room. Upon seeing Shell's back, Christina saw that the wounds from before were still the same, almost as if they had been reopened. "I'm so sorry sweetheart..." Christina whispered.

Shell remained silent, barely moving unless she needed to. After she was washed up, dried off and dressed, Christina led Shell to her doctor's office. Skelton was sitting inside, going through Shell's paperwork. His patient was set down in the chair in front of him and Christina left, leaving patient and doctor alone. Skelton got up and walked around his desk, sitting in the second chair next to Shell's. He moved them so he was facing her and she was facing him.

"Shell...you need to tell me what is going on in your mind." Skelton said softly to her, leaning forwards a bit.

"No one cares...no one loves...I'm nothing..." She whispered almost brokenly, her voice becoming slightly cracked. "Nothing..."

"Don't say that Shell..." He reached over and gripped her hand in his, squeezing softly. He knew why she thought this, why she thought that she was nothing. He knew her family never visited, or never called. He even called them once, asking if they wanted to come up and visit Shell. Her mother said 'I don't want a daughter who is crazy'.

"Why not...? It's true...it's all true..." She pulled her hand away from his.

Skelton sighed softly and got up, pulling Shell up with him. He moved her hair out of her face, tilting it up so she was looking up at him. She looked so broken and weak, just wanting someone to end her life. He sighed again and placed a soft, feather-light kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest today. We will talk more tomorrow."

She gave a slow nod and left the office, going back to her original cell to rest. She noticed whenever patients would pass her open cell, they would stare and whisper, then leave. Shell knew what they were whispering about and she only curled up, covering herself with the blanket. When ten thirty came around, her cell door was closed and locked by an orderly and all lights were turned off for the night. Shell closed her exhausted eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was around three in the morning when she woke to feeling a presence in her cell. She opened her eyes and blinked tiredly, knowing the presence was close to her. She shifted her gaze to the edge of her bed, where she saw the figure of a male sitting there.

He was clad all in black, most of his body covered by the shadows of the room. She saw tuffs of hair standing out and bright, glowing lenses that seemed to stare right at her. Who was this guy? And how did he get into her cell? Well, anything was possible really. If one could die in their sleep from their dreams, then someone getting into their room without opening the door or window, was possible.

"W...who are you...?" She asked quietly.

The shadowed male reached down and warm fingertips cupped her jaw in his hand. "I am the Observer. And I want you to come with me." He answered her.


End file.
